1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns objects projected in a first display unit coupled to a computer system, and, more particularly, concerns objects manipulated in the first display unit for projecting in a second display unit also communicatively computer system.
2. Related Art
In public speaking, it is common for a presenter to have visual material on his or her computer, which is very often a notebook computer, and to display the material on both the speaker's computer monitor and a larger, audience monitor. Computers, and particularly notebook computers, have improved in recent years with regard to computational power and capability to quickly render high-resolution images. There have also been improvements in size and resolution of monitors included in notebook computers. With these improvements, computers are potentially even more useful for presentations. However, there have not been correspondingly significant improvements in the way that information from the speaker's computer is manipulated for displaying on an audience monitor. Therefore a need exists for such improvements.